Twilight of the Moon
by williewildcat
Summary: The long overdue sequel to An Uneasy Accord! The war between hunter and werewolf takes a deadly turn with the arrival of patriarch Gerard Argent. But that is only one of the threats Derek and Brooklyn are forced to face as nothing should be accepted at face value or as it appears. Will Derelyn survive or will they be torn apart? Rated M!


Well after the drama and bull that RL hashed out on me I FINALLY can now start the long awaited follow up to An Uneasy Accord!

* * *

Derek was nowhere to be found.

Brooklyn couldn't but help to feel disturbed at this latest disappearance. Now that Kate was dead, burnt to a piece of charcoal, each day arrived with a sense of unease. It wouldn't have been so great had it been her and Derek but with Alex and Laura the stakes were higher and the danger greater. But there was a silver lining: Peter was dead. The former Alpha had been touched by fire before cut by claw. He had planned no schemed since his alleged resurrection and those vindictive thoughts had centered around her and the twins.

But now he was nothing more than a terrifying vision of the past.

She paused to gaze out the window, watching as the moon began its cycle of rebirth. The crescent sliver of silver dominated the clearing between the two large redwoods, as if it was a crown Nature's throne.

"Brooklyn," Markus was suddenly in the doorway to the nursery. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Brooklyn subconsciously rubbed her hands along the outer sides of her arms before addressing her beloved guardian. She was grateful for the night as it shaded the dusky circles that ringed the pools of emerald. How could she tell him she was living in fear? The detested companion anxiety which meant constantly looking over her shoulder at every foreign sound or unfamiliar voice; the same unwanted mate that had driven her to break down on more than one occasion. Deaton and Fenris had expressed concern over the situation. Derek's erratic behavior was out of line.

"Laura woke up. She was hungry then Alex woke up."

Markus couldn't but help to feel helpless in all of this. Fenris had warned him of the post birth symptoms which included long bouts of depression. This was one of those times.

"Where is Derek? Normally he's up and taking care of Alex or Laura before they even let out a sound."

"I don't know Markus." Her tone betrayed her façade. "Ever since he became Alpha, Derek's acted…..I don't know distant I suppose. Maybe I should talk to Deaton or Dr. Fenris about it. Maybe they know something I don't."

"How about if I go talk to them and you stay here? You can't be too far from them. And with the funeral in a few days it's best to lay low."

"You're right," she reluctantly agreed. "But do you think _they_ will be there? I mean they know the Argents."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they do. I would expect them to show up. But I don't think they are the ones we should lay our greatest concern with."

"Gerard," Brooklyn dropped into the rocker, having forgotten about the patriarch of the Argent family. While Chris harbored some humanity in his otherwise contorted soul, Gerard had no soul. He couldn't learn about the twins. He wouldn't hesitate to kill them. It didn't matter they were half human! They carried Hale blood in their veins and that was the justification he would need.

"Like father like daughter," she spat every syllable out with acid.

"I can say that is gospel truth," he took his daughter into a loving embrace.

* * *

Derek waited.

He agreed to meet with Jackson in the clearing on his family's property.

_I want what I rightfully deserve Derek!_

The over privileged jock's words were nails across the chalkboard to his hearing. One good thing would come out of this however: He could keep Jackson in check where Brooklyn was concerned. He had been foolish, egotistical, and arrogant in his decisions; nearly raping her in the hospital while under the influence of the claw marks then invading HIS home like a common lowlife criminal. The power shift would return in Derek's possession as it should be.

It was best that way.

That was the power of being Alpha: Betas had to submit whether their minds wanted to or not.

His ears perked up at the blatant snapping of twigs and crackling of pine needles against human footfalls. The faint breeze ferried the scent along his flaring nostrils, identifying the presence before his eyes caught up.

Jackson barreled over rock and branch, kicking up dirt from up and under the soles of his running shoes. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and cargo shorts, no need to dirty or tear up the Abercrombie gear with blood and claw marks. His heart continued racing, sprinting actually. He had received the text from Derek hours before, after dinner while doing homework.

_Meet me at the clearing west of my house._

Everything he had desired and lusted for was about to be within his reach. Regaining status as Captain and not that crappy pseudo title of Co-Captain with that fraud McCall would be his first priority. His status had wavered slightly since the unceremonious demotion in front of the entire squad. No one, but no one demoralized Jackson Whitmore like that without repercussion!

He charged up the final slope that separated him from destiny.

Derek stood rigid with hands curling and uncurling in loose fists. His hearing had sharpened since assuming Alpha status which sometimes wasn't always a gift. At that very moment his sense was latched onto the voice of his melancholy mate and her guardian. It was killing him inside, hearing and seeing her in such a state of despondency. Some days she would sit in the nursery, staring at nothing with hands folded neatly in her lap. Other days when he was there, she was silent, void of the fire that lit her being.

Deaton and Fenris had explained it was the beginnings of post partum depression, better known as the baby blues. It wasn't a scourge for werewolves as they weren't human. But Brooklyn was human and with such came with the physiological and psychological chains that seemed to be drowning her soul and body.

But he had to do it. She would have to understand and so would Markus.

"Good you're here," Jackson was panting hard as he came to a dead stop feet away from the Alpha.

"I said I would keep my word; after all a deal is a deal."

"Right," Jackson rolled his eyes. What a lame line! "So uh…." He his tongue tapered off at sight of the sea green morphing to Hell red stones. The piercing canines jutted from the gums, illuminating with a faint but beautiful aura in the new moon. Jackson couldn't move. He was frozen, petrified where his feet were planted. But wait, this was what he wanted! He had to be the Alpha of his own group again! To regain the command and respect of his subordinate players and peers!

"Getting second thoughts Jackson?" The raven haired wolf taunted the cocky blonde.

Jackson's fear was instantly erased with a short blink and determined shake of his head.

"NO," he straightened his posture as though to display defiance. Derek just laughed never letting his mouth close as his feet ferried him closer to his query.

"Your heart and scent tell me otherwise Jackson."

"Screw those! I want it! Damn it Derek I want it now!" He was a few octaves below shouting but high enough to disturb the creatures that were bold to be in the same vicinity as a werewolf. A raccoon raced by only to claim sanctuary in an enclave of rock to the left. An owl nearby released a deep long hoot; perhaps a harbinger of things to come.

"Alright," he let out a sarcastic response with shoulder shrug to match. "You asked for it."

The last vision that burned into Jackson's eyes was the vibrant blood red eyes coming towards him.

The rest was darkness.

* * *

Derek stalked up the hill, more precisely the winding gravel path that had been the driveway to the family home. Brooklyn was asleep now as were Alex and Laura. Markus was still up, clicking away on the laptop; probably outlining plans for the house for him to examine.

The last few days had been difficult for all.

Peter was dead, buried on the property in an unmarked grave. It was fitting for him as far as Derek and Markus were concerned. No one knew the location but for the two men.

The Alpha rubbed the back of his neck whilst gazing upon the mended remains of the one home he had truly known. For generations the Hale Family had existed peacefully upon this land, never shedding an ounce of human blood in the entire 150 years. It had been a joyous estate, one filled with the laughter of children braided with the discussions of adults during holiday gatherings. Friends of the family would drop in, calling upon various members of the clan for any and every occasion. His sisters Cora and Laura would gang up on him like linebackers, subduing their brother in a playful display of sibling affection. He would simply laugh and helplessly flail about as their antsy fingers tickled him.

But that love and warmth had been consumed by the hellish inferno.

The destruction delivered by his former flame, Kate Argent. The bitch had used him to get close, close enough to send a group of thugs to barricade every entrance before saturating the stately home with the filth of gasoline. The laughter was equal with the cries and shrieks of dying. Tiny and large arms reaching out in vain as the acrid stench of burning flesh choked their very lungs.

But now they were dead leaving him as the only surviving member of the Hale Family; well not quite.

The twins were the next generation and as Alpha, Derek vowed his son and daughter would grow up with both their mother and father. The Argents, no matter what they did, no matter their planning, could eliminate the Hales.

"Derek," Markus stood in the main doorway with arms crossed over his chest.

"Markus," he acknowledged the man while approaching the front porch.

"Brooklyn finally went back to sleep. Alex was up and down for a few hours but it's to be expected."

Derek nodded absently, his mind elsewhere.

"Anyways, I have more plans for you to look at; for the part of the house that was burned in the fire. But no rush as you have more pressing matters."

"Have you seen anyone or anything strange around the house or property?"

Markus was taken aback but the abrupt shift in conversation.

"No, no I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary outside of the usual nighttime creatures. Why, is something wrong? You don't think the Argents are planning something do you?"

The elevation in the man's voice indicated tension and fear.

"No," Derek wasn't sure if he believed his own voice. "Chris made it clear as long as no human blood was shed by myself or Scott, we would be left alone."

* * *

_Two days ago…._

"Okay Missy," Brooklyn collected Laura from the tub seat and carefully lowered her onto the waiting towel. "I think there was more milk on me than what you got in your mouth."

The tiny Hale was quiet as her mother's attentive hands gently dabbed the soothing cotton against wet sensitive skin. Her eyes and hair was Derek's but nose was hers. Her brother kicked and flung his hands from where he was secure in the bassinet. These two never allowed a dull moment for either parent.

"But you know what? Your dad and I love you and your brother very much."

Brooklyn kissed then caressed the tiny cheek with her index finger, finding herself still in awe. If they only knew of what was done to keep them from coming into this world; of the vindictive actions of Kate Argent which inflicted so much agony and grief upon her and Derek. Someday, when they were old enough to understand, they would know the truth.

Derek hiked up the back side of the property, satisfied that no hunter had intruded on his territory. He struggled to keep the wolf from dragging deer carcasses into the house but found a compromise by leaving said "gifts" at the steps.

The last few days had been taxing on them both despite the extra hand from Markus. Brooklyn was up like clockwork every 2 hours feeding one or both the evening of her homecoming. The deep lines that fractured under her eyes was hard for him stand. How could he sleep and she have to be the one to tend to the twins? No, he was going to be sure his mate would not bear the burden alone.

_"Don't worry Brook, I can feed them. I watched you in the hospital."_

_ "Derek, you don't have breasts waiting to spring a leak let alone breasts."_

_ "I meant the bottles. The nurse showed Markus and me when you were sleeping."_

The next time Derek had cared for Alex who was screeching his demands to be fed.

_"Alex…..Need to get up…."_

_ "No Brook, I have it."_

It had been humbling sitting in the rocker, clutching his son so protectively.

The Alpha's ears caught the approach of a vehicle with a slight squeak in the right brake.

"Argent," his eyes shined red then green at the arrival of the hunter's SUV. Chris's movements were well versed; cautious and ready to strike if needed though his intentions weren't one of war.

"Derek," he stood in front of his vehicle with hands empty but Derek knew there was a weapon on him at all times.

"What do you want Argent?" Hands curled into a set of ready fists.

"I wanted to reintegrate our creed. For as along as no human blood is spilled, we will not hunt you or your pack."

Markus suddenly lingered in the doorway. Rings of steel hardened into stone at sight of the Argent leader.

"Why is he here?" There was no love lost between the hunters.

"Markus," Chris addressed his foe with civility. "I am here to inform you we will leave you in peace so long as no one is hurt or killed."

"How can we be so certain one of yours won't go rogue? Your sister was certainly one of those."

"And as you know she has paid for her sins."

Markus lightened up, knowing he had crossed an invisible line. He departed the safety of the house and joined Derek's side. He could see the death of Kate had cost him as well. His eyes were sunken from the sleep that denied to him which was accompanied by the stubble pricking his face. His clothing was lightly wrinkled causing him to wonder if perhaps Chris had even changed or bathed.

The Brit's tone softened as he continued. "I apologize for that Chris. But understand her actions harmed many on both sides."

"Yes they did."

Derek watched as Chris hastily scrubbed a hand over his face then through his disheveled locks. While he could comprehend the man was suffering, a part of Derek was vindicated. The Argents could now share in the same depravity as he and Laura had endured for over six years. Now they can know what it is like to watch someone they loved dearly perish before their eyes; calling Death an unwelcomed acquaintance upon their clan.

"But I wanted to return something to Brooklyn."

Markus and Derek trailed his movements as he walked to the passenger side of the vehicle and leaned over the seat. Seconds later he straightened up, clutching the crossbow that had been lost to her that night in the woods.

"I know she lost this and I want her to have this back. Consider this my laurel branch to you."

Maroon clothed arms extended outward to Derek who happily accepted the weapon. His eyes meticulously examined the crossbow, only turning to Markus and handing it over once he was satisfied with its condition.

"Thank you," the Alpha was genuinely grateful. "She will be happy to know you gave it back."

"It's the right thing to do Derek. We have both lost enough."

Chris dropped his hands to his sides then started stepping backwards away from both.

"Markus," Markus lifted his head, "My father will be there at the funeral along with the boys."

"As I suspected as much. I know you will honor your creed Chris but will he?"

"Allow for me to deal with Gerard as you honor our agreement."

Chris turned and walked in silence to his car. His shoulders were pensive and posture uncharacteristic. Yes, he was man who was hurting more than the surface was showing.

Neither Derek nor Markus budged until the outline of the SUV had dipped below the horizon. Markus frowned as he digested Chris's words.

"Gerard won't play by the rules Derek. If you think Kate was bad he's 100 times what she was."

Derek frowned, seeing the cold fear brewing in his eyes.

"We're going to have to be ready for whatever that son of a bitch throws at us. He won't hesitate to go after Alex and Laura."

The low angered growl caused the hunter to pause and glance sideways at Derek. When an Alpha's pack, territory, or pups were threatened it was nothing short of declaring war.

"He even tries to hurt them or Brook, I won't be able to control the wolf Markus."

Markus simply nodded and squeezed Derek's shoulder before returning to the house. Derek wasn't going to stand against Gerard Argent or his cronies alone.

* * *

_Present_

"The funeral is in two days Derek."

"I'm well aware of it Markus."

"I've decided to attend it."

Derek's head snapped up at this. Markus calmly pushed the mug aside then linked his fingers before him.

"We need to understand what we are up against."

Before Derek could protest the hunter's plan, his attention was directed to a car rolling up the drive.

"Someone's here," he was already in the living room, observing the black pickup truck that now crossed his sight. A man was seen exiting the driver's side. He was alone.

"Expecting company Markus?"

"No."

"Derek," the voice called out. It was higher and younger, reminding Markus of…..

"It's Tyhurst," Markus recognized the voice. "Let me find out what he wants."

The Alpha cast a warning glare but allowed for Markus to stop the younger hunter from going any further than the front porch. The heavy but antiquated door was kept open.

Tyhurst could feel those glowing eyes burning directly at him but it acted as if the obvious show of intimidation wasn't making him uneasy. The fact he was even there was precarious given that he had seen the long absent Argent patriarch hours before.

"Tyhurst," the greeting was cool in demeanor. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to warn you about Gerard."

"Chris already delivered the message. Now tell us the real reason you're here."

"He didn't tell you what Gerard's really planning do you?"

"What is he planning?!" Derek stormed down the stairs halting inches from him.

"He's declaring war on you. The creed is being disregarded but not everyone is in line with him."

"Let me guess, you're playing the good guy?"

"Derek there's no need to be sarcastic." Solid steel narrowed at the Alpha but was greeted with a hateful stare aimed at the other hunter.

"Look I know about the twins and I want to help you. But you're going to have to trust me on this."

"Why should we trust you?" Derek bristled at the idea. "You were working with Argent."

"But did I try to harm you? Did I physically attack you? No I didn't. That was the other hunters. You need to understand something Derek: not every hunter you encounter is a trigger happy idiot."

"And you're not one of those trigger happy idiots?"

"Ask your mate about me. Maybe she can slap some sense into your head. If you think you can take on Gerard and his merry band of hunters on your own, you're better off digging two graves right now."

He paused to let the words sinking into that stubborn werewolf's head. Markus was clearly weighing their options which offered some hope.

"Just remember my words."

Tyhurst retreated for his truck but cast one lingering look at the werewolf and hunter. As of right now they were outnumbered in addition to the bottomless coffer of resources Argent could call upon.

"Let's go inside," Markus suggested. "We shouldn't be out here like this."

* * *

Morning greeted Brooklyn with a harsh stream of blinding light. The clock on the stand read 9:15. Had she slept for that long?! The twins didn't wake her up. Were they alright?!

Her skin prickled with the stings of adrenaline as she fought the growing panic. She sprinted down the hall nearly slipping on the rug that hugged the newly mended floor. Her balance was still sharp, correcting her near spill as the hard pivot of her hips steered into the nursery.

But her feet jerked to a stop, reacting to the sight of Derek seated in the rocker with Alex resting against his shoulder. His bright expression dissipated into a worried furrow of the brow.

"Brook, you alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded and let her shoulders slump. "It's just I saw the time and I thought something was wrong and…."

"No," he offered a small but sincere smile. "Alex had woken up so I let you sleep."

"I must've been really tired."

"Pups can take a lot out of their parents."

"Pups?" Brooklyn arched an eyebrow. Derek grinned wider and nodded. "They don't have tails or fur."

"Not yet," he teased.

Clutching the little bundle tight, Derek moved towards the crib. His movements had become even lighter, more fluid in their motions. Brooklyn had not seen him in true Alpha form but she wasn't pushing to see it either. She couldn't but help to wonder if his appearance would frighten the twins or if they would recognize Derek.

Her thoughts were racing like a sprinter, threatening to mentally exhaust her.

"Hey," the closeness of his voice startled her but the warmth of his arms slipping around her waist subdued her quickly. Derek pressed a light kiss to her neck, letting his lips linger against the soft delicious skin.

"I'm scared Derek. I'm scared that Gerard is going to come after us."

Her hands clamped over his forearms pressing her nails into his skin. It was the fear that existed in the dormant parts of the psyche; the centuries old ingrained fear that pierced into the soul, chilling it with its frigid kiss.

"We need to be ready. If that bastard even comes near this house….."

"We'll fight."

"Scott won't fight. He's hung up on Allison."

"He's going to have to see, be made to accept his fate."

Brooklyn nodded numbly. Scott had remained steadfast in not being involved in the ancient war, instead living in a fantasy world of high school, lacrosse, and Allison. Must be nice to remain in a deep state of denial as he was.

"Come on," Brooklyn felt her body being twisted around to face the handsome face of her mate. His eyes were the beautiful shade of sea green and not that horrid crimson. She missed the glacial hues but he was a Beta then and now he was the pack leader.

Derek slid his hands along the sides of her neck, letting him glide up until they were cupping the strong jaw and cheeks. The baby weight viciously clung to her hips but it was losing the battle. Her clothes were fitting better which was due in part to the higher metabolism she had acquired thanks to his blood that streamed in her veins.

She was stunning, even more now that she was Alpha female.

Derek dreamed of the day she would finally come to him and say, "Derek, please, make me an Alpha like you."

After becoming Alpha that part of him had been restrained from acting on that desire; Derek respected and loved Brooklyn too much to force that upon her. She had his blood which was one step closer than before. It would suffice.

"Let me take care of you."

The grin cracked the pouty lips as it meant a hot soothing bath followed by a thorough massage to ease her aching back.

"I can't say no to that."

She leaned up stealing a short but meaningful kiss which Derek deepened slightly. He knew her body wasn't ready for more but he was patient and right now it wasn't about sex. It was about him showing how much he loved and revered his red haired warrior.

"I'm ready for that bath now," she whispered across his lips. Brooklyn started to pull back but Derek was faster, gathering her curvy frame in his supportive arms.

"Oh my hero," she giggled.

"Always," their foreheads came together for a moment then Derek gently kissed her forehead before whisking Brooklyn towards the room they shared.


End file.
